The present invention generally relates to multimedia, image processing, and analytics, and more particularly, to a method for generating personal visual segments from a video based on user preferences.
Video technology is a popular instrument for entertainment and/or delivering information. Movies, television programs, and games may be provided by local or remote sources for recording, copying, playback, broadcasting, and display of moving visual media. Media player devices including, for example, personal computers (PCs), mobile devices, cable television boxes, video game consoles may obtain videos from such local or remote sources and present them to a plurality of users.